


One and Only

by chuwaeyo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 12:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16242008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuwaeyo/pseuds/chuwaeyo
Summary: Pairing: Wanda x Fem!ReaderPrompt: “Break my heart. Break it a thousand times if you like. It was only ever yours to break anyway.”— Kiera Cass, The One





	One and Only

**Author's Note:**

> as always hmu for anything @chuwaeyo on tumblr (best way to get notified of my fics bc ao3 is kinda wacky for me rn)  
> I hope y'all liked this!  
> Link to quote: “Break my heart. Break it a thousand times if you like. It was only ever yours to break anyway.”  
> — Kiera Cass, The One (http://booksqouted.tumblr.com/post/178195347783/break-my-heart-break-it-a-thousand-times-if-you)

“Jesus Wanda, just talk to me - tell me what’s wrong!” You flinched at how loud your own voice was, full of hurt and frustration at her refusal to open up and be honest with you, continuing to skirt around what you knew was coming. “Talk to me and let me know what I can do to fix it. Please let me try.”

Her brows were furrowed as she chewed her lip, thinking of ways to tell you the truth before confessing, “I don’t know what to say, (Y/N), I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Break my heart, Wanda, break it as many times as you want - ten, a hundred, hell, you could even break it a thousand times if you wanted to.” And as angry and hurt as you were, you still cared about her and her happiness over everything else. Your voice now a low whisper as you held back tears, “it was only ever yours to break anyway.”

Her voice was as soft as it always was when you two were alone and whispering sweet nothings to each other, too young and in love to ever think about the future of you, “I’ll always love you and cherish our memories together -”

“Don’t,” your voice cracked as you turned away to hide your face, the tears now burning as they streamed down, “don’t try to soften the blow, Wanda, you and I have been through too much together to do that.”

“I’m sorry.” You could tell she was trying to say something, anything to leave you in a better position, but no words could come to her, taking your hand in hers one last time before walking out the door.


End file.
